


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-2

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Russia/Prussis(Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552702
Kudos: 1





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-2

第二章、巴黎

奧爾米茨條約簽訂之後，普魯士表面上安安分分擔任德意志邦聯的副主席國，背地裡致力發展關稅同盟，用經濟把支離破碎的德意志連結成一個整體。

「該死的，本大爺絕對要叫威廉把他撤掉……派駐西伯利亞和北極熊發展外交也不錯。」

1856年2月的某個午後，基爾伯特被某名普魯士公使糾纏到拋下公事，在無憂宮內東躲西跑，最後穿過陳列眾多雕塑和畫作的小畫廊，躲進寬敞的國王起居室之中。

揮手讓守衛和侍從退下後，他才攤倒在蘋果綠色的長椅上，挖挖耳朵，長長吁了一口氣。

「終於擺脫那個陰魂不散的傢伙，本大爺的耳朵都快被嘮叨到……」

話沒說完，房門被砰一聲推開，一名身材魁梧、臉色紅潤的中年男子大步走了進來，氣勢洶洶，彷彿渾身都是精力與健康。

「該死的你瘋了嗎？國王的寢宮也有膽子闖進來？」

普魯士殿下不敢置信地站起身來，衝著來人大吼，對方則抖了抖紅鬍子，用那高而尖銳的嗓音，斬釘截鐵地回應。

「您有膽量任命我為普魯士公使，我就有膽量採取任何有益於普魯士外交的行動！」

「包括糾纏堂堂的普魯士王國我？」

「當然。」

「哼！別以為威廉信任你就可以恃寵而驕。」

「我——奧托‧馮‧俾斯麥依恃的，從來就只有對普魯士的絕對忠誠與熱愛。」

俾斯麥邊說邊解開上衣，露出擁有數條猙獰疤痕的胸膛。

「請看，這些都是我大學時代和人決鬥留下來的印記。總共27次，最高紀錄是一次挑6個，原因卻都只有一個——他們拿普魯士開玩笑，而我要為普魯士人的名譽而戰。甚至有人說，我似乎還活在腓特烈大帝的時代。」註1

聽到敬愛老爹的名字，基爾伯特的神情下意識地放柔，緊繃的態度也慢慢緩和。

他重新坐到長椅上，翹起腳來，冷聲問道：「但這和參加巴黎和會是兩回事，給你十分鐘說服本大爺，說完就滾回法蘭克福作你的德意志邦聯會議副主席去。」

「請稍等。」

俾斯麥風風火火的衝出門，連上衣也來不及穿好。沒一會他就抱著一大疊文件衝回來，重重放在一旁的辦公桌上。

「喂！小力點，那可是老爹用過的桌子。」

基爾伯特心疼地提醒，卻在看到文件的內容時，瞬間變了臉色。他依序翻下去，臉色也越來越陰沈，終於忍不住將文件揮散在地，拍桌怒吼。

「這就是你所謂的忠誠？要本大爺去討好俄羅斯？」

文件的主題是1853至1855年的克理米亞戰爭戰爭。

在這場關乎近東勢力爭奪的戰爭中，俄羅斯被英國、法國、土耳其以及薩丁尼亞四國的聯軍圍攻，奧地利則始終徘徊在參戰邊緣，給予他極大的外交壓力。

當奧地利提出最後通牒威脅要參戰後，俄皇亞歷山大二世才被迫認輸，答應接受聯軍條件，於1856年2月在巴黎召開和談會議。

俾斯麥於文件中仔細分析這場戰爭造成的國際局勢變動，並特別指出，如今俄、奧兩國的外交處於破裂邊緣，而這正是普魯士趁虛而入，拉攏俄羅斯的最好時機。註2

「對奧地利進行清算，解散德意志邦聯，在普魯士的領導下統一德意志民族——這是您一直以來的願望。然而，沒有俄羅斯的支持，這一切就只是夢話，奧爾米茨之恥便是最好的前車之鑑。」

面對祖國殿下的怒火，普魯士公使沒有絲毫懼意，挺起胸膛，說得振振有詞。

「以普魯士和俄羅斯曾經的交情，由您出面勸誘肯定是最有效不過。兩位於解放戰爭時的英勇事蹟至今仍家喻戶曉……個人便曾希望生於1795年，就有機會參與那場偉大的戰役了。」

普魯士殿下冷哼一聲，雙手環胸，語帶譏嘲地問道：「為了國家利益，連私人感情也可以利用就是了？」

「政治不就是這麼回事？利用一切可以利用的、拉攏一切可以拉攏的。軍隊能利用您衝鋒陷陣、君王能利用您凝聚民心，為何我不能利用您和俄羅斯的私交，在外交上討點便宜？」

「哈、本大爺才不屑……」

「個人尊嚴在國家尊嚴之前根本不值一提！」

俾斯麥右手朝桌面重重一拍，毫不客氣地打斷普魯士殿下的話語。

「普魯士人厭惡原則和信條，厭惡以文字粉飾的現實和以理論虛構的偉大。普魯士王國需要的是權力、權力、權力！擁有權力才能為您爭取榮譽、擁有權力才能為您維護尊嚴，甚至用它來創造一個統一的德意志國家。」註3

聞言，普魯士殿下沈下臉來，冷冷瞪著俾斯麥。條頓戰神凌厲的威勢足以令多數人戰慄不已，俾斯麥卻毫無懼色，雙手抵住辦公桌，身體前傾，不甘示弱地朝自己的祖國瞪了回去。

老……爹……

瞬間，基爾伯特彷彿透過眼前吹鬍子瞪眼睛的普魯士公使，看到另一個熟悉而遙遠的靈魂——一個世紀前，同樣雙手抵住辦公桌，傲然斷言「強權即公理」的，普魯士最偉大的王。

一高一矮、一胖一瘦，他們的外表沒有任何相似之處，卻擁有同樣堅定的信念與相似的眼神，柔和的、清亮的、霸道的、狡猾的……差別只在於那個臭老爹眼裡從來只有普魯士王國而非德意志民族。

「……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

一國一人互瞪許久，最後是普魯士殿下沈不住氣，抱著肚子大笑起來，俾斯麥看得莫名其妙，不知該作何反應才好。

笑夠了之後，普魯士殿下用力拍打俾斯麥的肩膀，神采飛揚地說道：

「好！好！好久沒遇過像你這樣有種的傢伙了。本大爺就去巴黎渡個假，至於俄羅斯那混蛋……等他來討好本大爺再說。」

1856年2月，克理米亞交戰國的代表們群聚巴黎，召開和平會議，普魯士殿下則摒退隨從，搭乘火車獨自與會。註4

「展示人類用智慧所不斷取得的全部成就寫成的人類進步的生活記錄？對，你的水晶宮確實展現一切低俗、粗鄙、簡陋之大成，和那名為曼徹斯特的新地獄果真是相得益彰。」註5

「你、你……就算是這樣，你還不是乖乖鋪了我家發明的火車和鐵道？看著吧！總有一天鐵軌會遍佈四方，大大縮短世界的距離。」

「那人心的距離呢？跟你的眉毛一樣增值？」

「當然是會縮短……好吧、或許會增加個隔版。」

火車排出濃黑的煙霧，劃過巴黎渾沌的天空，當基爾伯特走下火車時，就看到前來迎接自己的法蘭西斯與亞瑟正吵得不可開交，把原本的來意拋得一乾二淨。

他沒好氣的揉揉額際，把手上沈重的行李箱準確的放上法蘭西殿下的腳尖，成功換來對方的跳腳叫痛。

「痛痛痛臭小鬼我要告你蓄意傷害！」

「就你們兩個？法蘭西帝國迎接的陣仗還真是寒酸。」

基爾伯特不理會法蘭西斯的叫痛，他四下張望，有些失落的發現，熙熙攘攘的車站裡並沒有某位斯拉夫青年的身影。

「哼、我大英帝國一個人就抵得上一千人的儀仗隊，再說時代不比以往，敢再那樣勞師動眾，就等著被國會唸到耳朵長繭吧！」

亞瑟氣沖沖地反駁，順便又踩了法蘭西斯一腳，後者這次卻沒有回擊，狀似親熱地搭上許久不見的損友右肩。

「是法蘭西『第二』帝國。我家現任上司可是路易拿破崙，沒找你報連續兩次打敗他皇帝叔叔的仇就已經夠客氣了，還能奢望什麼好待遇？」

頓了頓，法蘭西斯揚起不懷好意的壞笑，向基爾伯特問道：「話說回來，你明明沒參戰，跑來和談會議湊熱鬧又是為了什麼？和當年的『親密戰友』來個久別重逢？」

「親密戰友」四個字拉得又重又長，調侃的意味十分明顯。

「要哥哥告訴你他在哪裡嗎？降低百分之一的關稅當情報費就好。」

「哈哈！等你哪天失業了可以考慮去幹記者，想必能充分發揮那多餘的妄想和八卦精神。」

基爾伯特邊說邊快步走出車站，語氣卻有微妙的不自然。

「本大爺不想再聽議會的老傢伙們囉唆，來這裡避難兼度假不行嗎？走走走！我們喝酒去……當然是你請客。」

接下來的半個多月，基爾伯特和亞瑟在法蘭西斯的帶領下，喝遍巴黎大大小小著名的酒吧，要不是如今的法蘭西皇帝對新聞控管嚴格，大概不久就有「醉生夢死！國家殿下夜夜尋歡」之類的報導出來。

另一方面，和平會議在輕鬆悠閒的氛圍下順利進行。俄羅斯割讓比薩拉比亞、退出黑海的勢力範圍使之成為中立區……相關的和平協議早在和會開始前就達成共識，各國代表多數時間都在閒聊和從事社交活動。

唯一的例外，大概是身為戰敗國的俄羅斯殿下。

他每次開會都面無表情不發一語，一切交給隨行的俄羅斯公使代為處理，平常不是在巴黎市區四處閒逛，就是關在戒備森嚴的使館裡謝絕會客，讓基爾伯特吃了無數次的閉門羹。

「俄羅斯那傢伙也太不合群了吧？打輸下次再討回來就好，幹嘛擺出一副要死不活的臭臉！」

例行的酒友聚會上，醉眼迷濛的基爾伯特揮舞手中的空酒杯，忿忿不平地大聲抱怨。

「我們的艦隊圍攻塞瓦斯託波爾十一個半月，你知道俄羅斯最後認輸時做了什麼嗎？沈沒所有船艦、炸燬整座要塞……那是個徹頭徹尾的瘋子！但無所謂，大英帝國會擊潰任何威脅到帝國生命線的存在。」

亞瑟信誓旦旦地說道，可惜那衣不敝體兼手舞足蹈的標準醉漢模樣，把堂堂日不落帝國該有的氣勢和威嚴摧毀殆盡。

「嗝、哥哥才不會讓他有機會討回來。那個北方的野蠻人耀武揚威這麼多年，也該讓他嚐嚐法蘭西帝國的厲害。」

法蘭西斯左手拍桌，為開始在桌上跳起舞來的亞瑟伴奏，右手則摟住基爾伯特的肩膀，對著他連打好幾個酒嗝。

「仗著人多土地大，擺出一副『歐洲憲兵』的臭架子東管西管……現在可好了，先是你跟他鬧翻，再來奧地利小少爺也背刺他一刀，那可笑的神聖同盟真的能上天堂見天主啦……」註6

這些話讓基爾伯特越聽越刺耳，他不悅地皺起眉頭，咕嚕咕嚕連灌三大杯啤酒，卻壓不下心底不斷竄升的煩躁。

「喂！你們說，如果跟那個、那個……關係還不錯的……朋友吵架，他又一直避不見面的話，該怎麼辦？」

「吵架？去床上滾兩圈就解決了，要哥哥傳授你幾招絕活嗎？」

自詡為全歐洲初戀的戀愛之國如是說道，換來基爾伯特的空酒杯攻擊，縱橫七海的日不落帝國則用鼻子重重哼了一口氣，提出充分發揮其海盜本色的方案。

「哼哼！這還不簡單。跟蹤！圍捕！綁架！蓋布袋！用鐵鍊把對方五花大綁就跑不掉可以慢慢聊了吧？低溫蠟燭一根算你十英鎊就好……啊咧？人呢？算了臭鬍子我們繼續喝。」

基爾伯特丟下兩個醉鬼走出酒館，撲面而來的冷風讓他酒醒了大半。他招來一輛馬車，目的地卻不是自家使館，而是俄羅斯帝國駐巴黎的大使館。

亞瑟那變態大使的意見偶爾也有點用處，既然笨熊躲著不敢見人，就只好去他老巢埋伏補熊了。

「嘿嘿！這下看你怎麼跑……」

基爾伯特買了件長大衣和一份報紙作偽裝，靠著街角，開始監視使館人員的進出情況。

也不知過了多久，等基爾伯特被酒意和睡意合力侵襲，快要倒在牆邊呼呼大睡時，熟悉的奶油色髮絲終於躍入眼簾，讓他一個機靈，意識瞬間清醒。

「喂！站住！」

他氣勢洶洶地朝高大的斯拉夫青年奔去，對方彷彿看到猙獰的惡靈一般，嚇得把裝滿麵包和果醬的紙袋隨手一扔，轉身就逃。

基爾伯特立刻追了上去，和伊凡在巴黎市區展開一場引起眾多路人側目的追逐戰。

商店櫥窗充斥琳瑯滿目的工業產品，兩排煤氣燈照亮筆直的街道，如今的巴黎一派繁華，不復1814年的老舊骯髒，傳統的手工坊也盡數被機械化的工廠所取代。

然而，現在的基爾伯特沒有心思注意這些，他在一陣拉扯後被伊凡推倒在地，眼睜睜看著對方消失在陰暗的窄巷之中。

「等捉到那隻混帳白痴又沒膽的北極熊，本大爺一定要把他剁了拿去做燒烤，當初明明……咦？」

基爾伯特揉揉被撞疼的大腿，意外在地上發現一隻奇怪的木頭娃娃，似乎是剛剛和伊凡拉扯時掉落的。

娃娃穿著一件樣式誇張、似乎有些年代的泛黃洋裝，應該是臉部的地方沒有眼鼻也沒有嘴巴，歪歪斜斜刻著幾個俄文字母。

當想起這個娃娃的由來，又意識到它究竟寄託怎樣的思念之時，基爾伯特再也氣不起來，彷彿有股暖流在胸口流淌。

「笨蛋……」

月光彷彿蒼白的班點，穿透烏雲射出朦朧的微光。判斷基爾伯特已經走遠了之後，伊凡才小心翼翼折了回來。

藉著月光找到掉落在暗巷中的木頭娃娃時，伊凡終於鬆了一口氣，靠坐在牆邊，輕輕撫摸娃娃的臉龐。

這是七年戰爭期間伊凡從無憂宮帶出，基爾為他所作的、臉上刻著「笨蛋」一詞的俄羅斯娃娃。

「幸好你還在。」

伊凡沒有勇氣面對基爾伯特，才會一直逃一直逃，逃離那位自己無比思念的存在。

害怕他的厭惡、害怕他的怒罵，更害怕讓他看到……如此狼狽又沒用的「俄羅斯帝國」。

他曾以救世主的姿態擊敗拿破崙進佔巴黎，曾以歐洲憲兵的名義主導歐洲協調維護歐洲和平，也曾主導奧爾米茨合約，強硬地解散德意志聯邦，賦予普魯士人民難以忘懷的恥辱。

如今，北方巨人暴露出他的泥足，不但被英格蘭、法蘭西、土耳其聯手擊敗，還被曾處處維護的奧地利，在最危急的關頭，捅了最深最重的一刀。

被他推開的、將他推開的……終究，沒有任何歐洲國家願意成為俄羅斯的盟友。

想到這，伊凡將身體縮成一團，握緊娃娃抵住自己的心窩，希望這僅存的溫暖能稍稍緩解那刺骨的心寒。

「活該，到這種地步，哪有臉見基爾……」

過於緩慢的工業化、不合時宜的農奴制度、星火般於各地爆發的叛亂……種種毒素一點一滴侵蝕俄羅斯帝國，讓他的身體一年比一年虛弱，就連心靈也日漸軟弱。

他甚至開始聽到基爾提過的「聲音」——詛咒皇室的聲音、呼喚革命的聲音。

「終於逮到你了。」

驀地，基爾伯特的聲音在伊凡身前響起，他慌慌張張把娃娃收到懷裡，站起身來便想要再次逃跑，卻被對方拉住脖子上的圍巾，硬扯了回去。

發現掉落的娃娃後，基爾伯特就躲到一旁守株待兔，果然等到回來尋找失物的笨熊。

「沒事長這麼高幹嘛？有夠麻煩。」

基爾伯特墊起腳尖，胡亂拭去伊凡眼角的淚水，再壓著他彎下身來，按住他的頭，埋進自己的頸窩。

「沒臉見就不要見，本大爺給你五分鐘的時間告解，別再躲躲閃閃的讓人看了就火大。」

基爾伯特用力扣住伊凡的雙臂，不讓他有機會再跑開，伊凡掙扎一會終於放棄，像犯了錯的孩子般，怯生生地問道：「基爾肯原諒我嗎？奧爾米茨的事……」

「本大爺不是女人更不是奧地利那個愛記仇的小少爺，哪會婆婆媽媽為七年前的舊帳記恨到現在？」

說不憤怒是騙人的，但基爾伯特也明白，這從來就無所謂寬恕不寬恕，彼此不過是秉持各自的國家利益行事。

「解散德意志聯邦又怎麼樣？天縱英才的本大爺早就把關稅同盟搞得比它好上十倍，嘿嘿！德意志的其他傢伙一個個都來哀求本大爺讓他們加入。」

「嗯……」

伊凡低低應了一聲，蔓延全身的寒意在不知不覺間褪去，在這比誰都要溫暖的青年的擁抱之中。

忐忑不已的心終於放了下來，另一份悲傷卻洶湧而出，伊凡再也忍不住，乾脆將全身的重量壓在基爾伯特身上，低聲哭泣。

「那又為什麼……為什麼明明都這麼努力了，大家還是一樣討厭我？全都聯合在一起對付我？」

或許打從一開始，俄羅斯就是不被需要的，「歐洲的憲兵」更是個天大的笑話。

「就連奧地利、奧地利……我乖乖聽尼古拉的話維護他，甚至為了他和基爾鬧翻，結果連他都……這到底是為了什麼？」

「重死了！宮廷廚師是餵了多少食物，才把你這頭笨熊養這麼肥的啊？」

基爾伯特嘴上嘟嘟嚷嚷地抱怨，手上卻放輕力道，一下又一下，輕輕拍撫伊凡顫抖不已的背脊。

「還有，明明是你先去跟土耳其搶地盤才會引發戰爭的，別裝得一副好像自己都沒錯的無辜樣。」

等到伊凡停止哭泣後，基爾伯特才伸手把他奶油色的髮絲亂揉一通，沒好氣地問道：

「任性幼稚愛哭愛亂來，每次做錯事就躲起來不敢見人，你的心智年齡有沒有超過十歲啊？什麼時候才能像個男人一點？」

「床上？」

伊凡不太確定地答道，還帶著微微的哭音。

「去你的！」

想到被做到精疲力盡下不了床的丟臉經歷，基爾伯特不禁又羞又氣，狠狠給了伊凡一記爆栗。

打下的那一瞬間，他又感到有些心疼。

作為普魯士，他需要俄羅斯這個盟友；作為基爾伯特，無論再怎樣生氣、再怎樣討厭，他終究放不下伊凡，放不下這個……自己倒了八輩子的楣才會愛上的混蛋。

基爾伯特無可奈何地嘆了一口氣，輕輕推開伊凡，捏著他白白軟軟的臉頰，用力往外一拉！

「笨蛋！才打輸一次而已，沒必要消沈成這樣，你可是擊潰那個法蘭西不敗神話的帝國。」

他猶豫了一下，才放慢語調續道：「……記得你把鐵十字還給本大爺時，說過的那句話嗎？」

臉頰被捏住的伊凡根本無法說話，但無須明言，那句話早已銘記在彼此心裡。

——即使全世界都嘲笑普魯士，俄羅斯也會死皮賴臉，把自己跟他拴在一起。

「所以，這次換普魯士來站在俄羅斯身邊。」

「咦？」

伊凡不敢置信地眨眨眼，基爾伯特則放開手，自顧自地說下去。

「相對的，你也要站在普魯士這一邊，放手讓本大爺好好把臭鬍子和小少爺修理一頓。哼哼！等到普魯士建立統一的德意志民族國家，看誰還敢嘲笑我們、誰還敢說德意志只是個地理名詞？」

說到這，銀髮青年雙手叉腰，笑得恣意而張揚，豔紅的眼眸似乎有火焰在其中燃燒——彷彿要把自己也燃燒殆盡一般。

前任的俄皇尼古拉一世曾對伊凡諄諄告誡：歐洲的中心不能有強權存在，一旦德意志成為統一的國家，俄國向西爭霸的通道就會被其阻塞，整個歐洲的均勢也會隨之顛覆。

但，那又如何？

伊凡定定注視基爾伯特良久，終於下定決心，朝他揚起一抹甜甜的微笑。

「沒問題，反正基爾是俄羅斯的～☆」

「少來了，把你的給本大爺還差不多。」

「只要基爾高興，我的一切都可以給你喔！然後把全～～部都變成俄羅斯的。」

「那還不是一樣？混帳！」

世界上從來沒有不變的原則，沒有任何國家不可以與之結盟、也沒有任何國家不可以與之敵對。

曾經的盟友一個一個離開，到頭來，願意對他伸出手的，依然只有普魯士王國、依然只有基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特。

是互相利用也好、是私情驅使也好，伊凡只知道，自己無法拒絕眼前耀眼而溫暖的存在。

即使，他們走的是一條萬劫不復的道路。

1859年3月，俾斯麥被調任為駐俄公使，在他的刻意籠絡以及俄羅斯殿下的協助下，俾斯麥備受俄皇亞歷山大二世的優待，並獲得聖彼得堡宮廷上下一致的喜愛。註7

1862年9月，當普魯士王國爆發憲政衝突，普王威廉一世與國會的對立到達最高點，甚至黯然準備退位時，普魯士殿下緊急將俾斯麥召回柏林。

那一天，普魯士殿下站在柏林的巴貝爾斯貝格宮大門前，用雲淡風輕、彷彿天塌下來也與本大爺無關的輕鬆語調，向風塵僕僕的普魯士公使問道：

「有膽量進去嗎？失敗注定粉身碎骨，成功則是萬人唾罵。」

「您有膽量賦予我權力，我就有膽量用任何手段為您奪取榮譽，比您所能想像的更多的榮譽。」

「哈！」

普魯士殿下輕笑一聲，緩步走到俾斯麥麵前，朝他抬起自己的左手。

俾斯麥會意，立刻單膝跪地，執起祖國殿下的左手，用額頭輕觸他的手背。

真摯的、虔誠的，正如一個多世紀前，偉大的腓特烈大帝向他摯愛的王國宣示效忠，成為國家第一公僕一般。

「想要什麼職位？內閣首相、外交總長或者陸軍元帥？」

「很抱歉，我可以是律師、是外交官是政治家，但就是無法成為軍人。」

「那，普魯士將成為你的劍、你的盾，為你征服一切需要征服的土地，前提是你能改革陸軍，從那些腦袋用石頭做成的傢伙手中搶到軍費。」

八日後，普魯士的新任首相闖入對他懷抱極大敵意的議會預算委員會，發表一場將名留千古的演講。未來德意志帝國的鐵血宰相自此誕生，而德意志統一的道路也真正開啟。

同一時刻，普魯士殿下靠在議場旁，一邊聽著俾斯麥的演說，一邊輕輕哼唱數十年來，在他腦中徘徊千遍萬遍的聲音。

德意志，德意志高於一切，  
高於世界上的一切。

從馬斯河到梅梅爾，  
從埃奇河到海峽地帶。

無論何時，為了保護和捍衛，  
兄弟們永遠站在一起。

德意志的婦女，德意志的忠誠，  
德意志的美酒，德意志的歌聲，  
應當在世界之上保持。

祂古老而美好的名聲，  
鼓勵我們幹高貴的事業。

爭取統一、正義和自由，  
為了我們德意志祖國，

讓我們全心全意，  
像兄弟般為此奮鬥！

繁榮吧、沐浴在幸福之光中。  
繁榮吧、屬於我們的德意志祖國。 註8

註1  
俾斯麥生於1815年，關於決鬥、曾說希望生於1895年之類的都是史實，他大學時就深信普魯士的君主制情操，和親父強權即公理的統治政策，因此有人說「這個一年級學生說話好像今天還是腓特烈大帝時代。」

他始終標榜自己是「普魯士愛國主義者」，一切政策的出發點都是為了「普魯士國家利益」。就連統一德意志也是一樣，他不是德意志民族主義者，只是利用德意志民族情感，來擴大普魯士，使之取得德意志的霸權。

所以人們將他視為腓特烈大帝的「波茨坦傳統」的繼承者：強權政治、軍國主義，以及永遠的普魯士國家利益至上。

註2  
克理米亞戰爭是維也納會議以來，歐洲第一次大型的國際戰爭。它使俄羅斯在東南歐的勢力大幅減弱，更使得俄羅斯與奧地利曾經緊密的聯盟關係完全破滅。

就像尼古拉在《俄羅斯史》中說的：「克理米亞戰爭意味以尼古拉一世為領導的正統世界的崩潰，特別是戰爭讓俄國政府和公眾對奧地利深感失望。儘管俄國在1849年對奧地利給予至關重要的幫助，奧地利卻盡一切可能（除了實際參戰外）去幫助俄國的敵人。」

也正是在此情況下，俾斯麥領導的普魯士才得以趁虛而入，獲得俄羅斯的友誼，這點對日後的德意志統一相當重要。

註3  
改自1849年法蘭克福國民會議上，大德意志派的政治家尤利烏斯‧伏路貝爾的話：「德意志民族厭惡原則和信條，厭惡以文字粉飾的現實和以理論虛構的偉大。他需要的是權力、權力、權力！誰能給他權力，他就能給誰以榮譽，比他能夠想像的還要更多的榮譽。」

註4  
當時參加會議的有交戰國：俄國、法國、英國、土耳其、薩丁尼亞五國的代表，此外奧地利和普魯士也派代表參加。

註5  
1851年倫敦舉辦世界博覽會，展現工業革命以來的成果，會場就在海德公園的水晶宮。他的宗旨便是「展示人類用智慧所不斷取得的全部成就寫成的人類進步的生活記錄」。  
英國確實在博覽會中展現他高度的工業水平，但她的工業產品卻被認為是粗俗粗鄙，無法跟法國的產品相比。這讓英國人感到相當沒面子，所以在之後發起「技術與技藝運動」，致力提高國人的審美能力。

註6  
俄皇尼古拉一世(1796-1855)是個極端專制、保守的君王。

他與奧地利的梅特涅合作，積極乾預歐洲事務，壓制歐洲各地的自由主義、民族主義運動，因此被視為當時歐陸最強勢也最強大的皇帝，更為俄羅斯獲得「歐洲憲兵」的稱號，和日後美國的「世界警察」到有點異曲同工之妙。

註7  
俾斯麥認為，德意志統一不只是普魯士和奧地利的問題，更是重要的國際政治問題，而他最大的阻礙，便是分別位於德意志東西兩側得俄國和法國。因此他把握一切機會拉攏俄國，換取俄皇友善中立、絕不攻打普魯士的承諾，而在普法戰爭爆發前，也特意結交法國，讓拿破崙三世不要干涉他的統一行動。

俄皇亞歷山大二世的母親是普魯士的夏綠蒂公主，當時的普王威廉一世則是他的親舅舅，因為這層關係，亞歷山大二世對普魯士有相當的好感，並對出任駐俄公使的俾斯麥特別禮遇。

俾斯麥又靠自身的手腕贏得俄國宮廷一至的喜愛，據說在俾斯麥1860年要被調派為駐法公使時，俄皇還拉著他的手說：如果你在普魯士待不下去，俄羅斯隨時都歡迎你。 

註8

這是詩人奧古斯特海因利希·霍夫曼·馮·法勒斯雷本於1841年時創作的，寄託他希望德意志統一的願望。後來威瑪共和、納粹時代，都以它為國歌歌詞。現在的德國，則將第三段「統一、正義與自由」(另一種翻譯是統一、法制與自由)定為國歌，捨去第一段，會被認為有納粹種族優越感之嫌的「德意志高於一切」


End file.
